Talk:Guardians
Crap This article says very little about The Guardians themselves and more on just how to be killed by the Guardians. Needs fixing. -007bond 00:01, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Well, can you edit it to tell us who the guardians are? If you can edit the page and you can add the details.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 13:31, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :I personally think that the Guardians are - in a way - the Forerunners. But that might be wrong, as no-one knows what they are. ah2190 07:46, 15 June 2007 (UTC) by letting a plama box fall on you and kill you, doesn't it appear as killed by guradians? ZackDark They are the mysterious entity that controls and is everything of the Halo multiplayer universe.It's possible that it is evil due to the fact that we are given no choice but to fight and embrace the war which they or it uses for entertainment.Spartans an Elites are only selected because they are the only ones who could be considered worthy soldiers and fighters.I wanted make a machinima about that.--0nyx Sp1k3r 00:12, 26 August 2007 (UTC)BLARGH!!! Cleanup This page was ranting too much on how to get killed by the Guardians and not explaining what they are. I narrowed that down. WRAITH 21:53, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Laugh in Trivia I am removing this, as this could just be spam, unless there is a unmodified video, or such, or some kind of proof of this, do not add it again. Daedalus 00:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Guardians In Halo: Combat Evolved, when u create a spartan hull und bump possesiion it and kill ur real hull u will get "killed by the guardians". i think the reason is, that multiplayer server have to give a character hull a name, even it is not controlled by player or AI. if here is no name for the character hull its default named to guardian. Halo: Combat Evolved Guardians This article would lead the player to believe that being "killed by the guardians" can't happen in Halo: Combat Evolved. I have personally been killed by the guardians several times in the first Halo game. Commonly, it happens when two players are dueling: the offending player kills the opponent, but is then killed himself by the opponent's dying melee. The offending player is then "killed by the guardians." I can prove that the text is at least present in Halo: Combat Evolved, and, if lucky enough, may even be able to demonstrate (in the event proof is necessary). Sincerely, Moxus :I remember this occurring also fairly frequently (maybe 1 in 20 games?) playing Snipers on Boarding Action. The Guardians have been observed when A) Snipe-crossfires result in a player dying from a bullet fired by a dead character. B) Hiding in a corner, notably in corners near the teleporters. From my memory, the 'Guardian' death looks like you were melee'd in the back of the head, even if there is a wall there. -StarLion 01:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Unexplanable Guardian on Combat Evolved I was playing combat evolved on XBOX at my friends house and i crashed into a tree with my vehicle (the tree next to the cave on Blood Gulch). I died, and it said killed by the guardians. It freaked me out at the time because i thought i was seeing things. Later i played Death Island and through 2 grenades at the same spot and one of them came back to me. I thought it was the works of the guardians at first cause i did not understand the concept of them. Later i found out the 2 grenades was just one grenade blowing the other grenade to me. Still freaky though. But the other one was true, it happened. Grime 'Killtoree - Grime's Talk Four Armed Elite? "Also unconfirmed reports of a camouflaged four-armed Elite with four energy swords have been encountered" Anyone got any proof of that? Until then, I dont think it should be there. Proof could be someone hacking just to show the model... Vipes 03:35, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Proof of Guardians in Halo Custom Edition It happened to me so I took a screen shot of it as soon as I respawned. And yes my username is "panda". Sandbox Is it possible to overload the guardians on Sandbox? I havn't heard anything about it, but I'm still not sure... D.D. King 02:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) *Yes, ive done it. FishType1 23:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Reach Guardians I was playing invasion on Boneyard and a wraith spawned on me..."You were killed by the Guardians". Wondering if I should put this one in. Anyone got any similar results?Rocket8808 22:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC)